destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Halliwell
Cassandra is the youngest child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop and sister of Prue and Charlotte Halliwell. She´s six years younger than Prue and four than Charlotte. From all the Destined Children she is also the youngest. Being the youngest makes her be overprotected by her family and that´s something she doesn't like. She´s always going into some troubles but rather to have a normal life without magic. She is also a member of the Halliwell family and Warren line. History Early Years Cassandra is the third and last daughter of Phoebe and Coop. She was born 6 years after Prue and four after Charlotte. Since very young, her relationship with her sister Prue is more like the one their mother and their Aunt Prudence had. That makes Charlotte the peacemaker. Cassandra had a very complicated relationship with her oldest sister, Prue. This was also a resemblance of her mother and aunt Prudence relationship and later her aunts Piper and Paige relationship. Cassandra has a very close relationship with her sister Charlotte. Cassandra had a very normal childhood and she grew up without demons around. She always saw her big cousins Wyatt and Chris chasing demons and some time taking Prue with them. She never had to worry about demons, but when she took real knowledge of what she was, demons started coming up. That made her being overprotected by her family. Cassandra was never fond of the wiccan life. She wouldn't run away from a fight, but she would rather to have a normal life or at least be able to tell to others who she really was and what she was capable of. Cassandra as well as Chris has learnt to be very protective of the family secret. That´s even harder when trying to have a normal life. Cassandra attends Magic School at the same time she attends to normal High School. She´s not a big fan of Magic School and skips classes every now and then. That attitude worries Leo and Charlotte. 'Destined Seasons' Cassandra Halliwell/Season 1| Season One Cassandra Halliwell/Season 2| Season Two Personality |-|Good = Rebellious, spoiled, impatient, and stubborn. Her personality is a little bit like Phoebe´s when younger. Cassandra is not crazy for the witchcraft art. She prefers to be apart from all that. But she is a Halliwell so, she can´t run away from that and she knows it. She is still trying to get know her cupid side. She doesn't like when her family treats her like a child and protects her. Cassandra is very intelligent and good at martial arts. She is not fond of Magic School but loves high school. She admires strongly her older sister and would want to be like her, but Prue tells her that she is good the way she is, and that Cassandra should be proud of herself. |-|Under J.D.'s Influence = Cassandra's personality starts to show a significant change after she starts dating J.D. She begins to skip classes and bully others. She also starts hanging out at Dark Horses ''a place where one can find drugs, alcohol, and other bad things. She is also going along with J.D.'s magical bullying of others and is laughing at the people he bully's. He also convinces her - without really trying, to get her to Beam them into a random car and steal it. It took a long time and a big event to get Cass to realize that he was bad for her. |-|After J.D's Death = After J.D.'s death by Cassandra's hand, she experienced a lot of guilt and mental issues. She decided to go to a therapist, where she went for months and started to get better. Even though it took her a while to get over J.D. and the things that she did, her moral compass straightened out and she has returned to her old self. This showed a lot of commitment and strength to go to therapy and get better. Love Life Cassandra enjoys dating and not taking her romantic life too seriously, like many women her age. This is evident by the several relationships that she has been involved in. |-|David Hayes = Cassandra started dating a guy from college where she´s taking some Journalism classes. His name is David. And works a lot to make things work with him but telling him the truth about her family is not an option. They broke up and Cass has moved on since him. |-|J.D. = Cassandra started dating J.D. in Season 2, and the two were a very, very toxic couple. He was a demon and had a bad influence on her. Their relationship causes a rift between the three sisters, and Prue and Charlotte tried everything to get them to break up. The more they tried the harder they held onto each other. They may have been in love, and Cass trusted him. After a turn of events, Cassandra was forced to vanquish J.D. The aftermath was messy and took a long time to recover from, but she has been able to. |-|Ben Morrison = Ben and Cass met at Dr. Morrison's office, and they were very flirty towards each other. At the time, Cass didn't know that Ben was her doctor's son, and that was a bit off-putting to her, but they eventually started to date. She opened up to him about her past with J.D. and how she felt guilty over it and wasn't quite ready to open up her heart to him again. A few episodes later, Cass told Ben that she is ready to move on from J.D. and even ready to be physical if Ben is. He said he is, and it can be presumed that they have been physical since. In [[Darkness Vs. Light|''Darkness Vs. Light]], Cass and Ben say I love you over the phone, which is presumably not their first time saying it. They ended Season 3 at a good and very happy place. However, two-years later in 2035, it is stated that they have broken up, and Ben has even moved on with another girl. Cassandra has also been using Facebook to stalk Ben and his new girlfriend's relationship. Professional Life Cassandra is a graduate of Baker High School, where she dreamed of pursuing journalism and possibly psychology. She also took Journalism classes at UCBerkeley while in High School. She currently attends classes at UCBerkeley, where she is considering Journalism and Psychology. She wants to follow the branch of Journalism now that she graduated from High School, but she also loves Psychology, and is unsure which she wants to major in now that she is in college. She is also a former student at Magic School, where she often skipped classes, much to her families disapproval. It is presumed that she has graduated from there as well. Physical Appearance Cassandra has long brown hair and brown eyes. Her wardrobe is full of short skirts, tube tops, dresses. She has a very casual style when goes to school and a chic style at parties. In the beginning of the series, Cassandra's hair is different than it is the rest of the series. It is straight and parted to one side, instead of being wavy and equally parted. She is usually seen wearing fashionable t-shirts with a pair of jeans and boots. Her fashion sense varies. Cassandra wears simple makeup all the time. Name´s Meaning Cassandra was named after Cassandra Warren and Penny Halliwell. Penelope is of Greek origin and means Weaver. Cassandra is of Greek origin and means Shining Upon Man. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring. Powers Basic Powers *''Spell Casting:'' ::One of the four basic powers is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making:'' ::One of the four basic powers is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. *''Scrying:'' ::One of the four basic powers is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship: ::One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *''Levitation:'' ::The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover or move through the air slightly. It´s the weaker form of Flight and it´s used mainly to avoid attacks. *''Beaming:'' ::The teleportation power used by Cupids and Cupid-Witches. Allows the user to teleport oneself to another place. Cassandra prefers to take public transportation and uses this power only when it´s really needed. *''Remote Beaming:'' ::The ability to beam something or someone without orbing oneself. *''Empathy:'' ::The ability to feel and understand other´s people feelings and emotions. Cassandra has full control over this power. She´s able to feel what her family members feel and still have control over it. It is unknown if Cassandra got this power from her mother or father or even both. ::*''Power Channeling'' ::::The ability to redirect or use another person´s power / spell once they are activated. It is an extension of the Empathy power. Cass doesn´t use it too much. ::*''Empatic Healing'' ::::This ability is centered around guiding mortals and healing emotional wounds. Someone who practices this can ease human suffering by using their intimate knowledge of what the other person is feeling or has gone through and then offering them advice and comfort. Ring´s Powers Cupid-Witches don´t need a ring to use powers as Empathy or Beaming, but the following ones can only be used by the ones who possess a ring. *''Sensing:'' ::The ability to sense mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using the ring, a Cupid or Cupid-Witch can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. Cassandra uses this power on her charges and sometimes on her family. *''Holograms:'' ::The ability to project images from one´s mind into reality. Holograms are projected light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. Cassandra hasn´t shown this power yet. *''Suggestion:'' ::The ability to implant thoughts in a charge´s mind. They can suggest to their charges, telepathically to take a chance on love. Cass succeeded when she tried to make her charges Iris and Danny to give a change to one another. *''Time Travel:'' ::The ability to travel in time to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Cupids are not allowed to change the past, but Cass did it when she used this power to prevent her mother was killed by a demon. This power allowed her to travel to the future as well. *''Temporal Stasis:'' ::The ability to slow down or completely stop the flow of time. Cupids use this power to slow down time and implant thoughts to charges. *''Omnilingualism:'' ::The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters and Cupids only use this power to communicate with charges. *''Projection:'' ::Cupids possess a limited form of this power. Cassandra possesses this power in a witch form, but with the cupid ring, she´s able to use some other powers. However, she hasn´t performed any of the following powers yet it is known that she has them. ::*''Unblocking:'' ::::Cupids use an energy field to bring energies that were blocking their charges heart to the surface. ::*''Body Insertion:'' ::::The ability to transport another living being across any distance and place that living being in another´s person mind. *''Soul Absorption:'' ::::The ability to absorb the souls of the dead. Cupids use it to transport the souls of dead children to Cupid´s Temple. Other Powers *''High Resistance:'' ::The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. *''Regeneration:'' ::The ability to heal and regenerate oneself´s bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of an injury. It´s automatic and is usually completed within seconds. Is the cupid´s version of self-healing. Cassandra doesn´t possess this power yet once she needs a Whitelighter to heal her injuries. She might get it sometime in the future. Magical Statuses |-|Destined One = The Destined Ones is the title given to the nine heirs of the Halliwell line, specifically the children of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Cassandra is a member of the Destined Ones, and subsequently the The Power of Nine, since he is the adopted son of Paige Matthews. Junior inherited powers from his biological grandmother and grandfather. However instead of becoming a Darklighter he became a Whitelighter. So the Elders decided to give him enhanced power as if he had the blood of a Warren witch. Fear *'Killed by a Demon:' Current fear. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * (credited only) * (credited only) * (credited only) * (credited only) * (credited only) * * (credited only) * (credited only) * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * (credited only) * * * (credited only) * * * * * * (credited only) * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * (credited only) }} Notes & Trivia *Cassandra was named after her mother and aunts´ Grams, Penelope "Penny" Halliwell and a Warren ancestor, Cassandra Warren; *She shares many traits with her mother, Phoebe Halliwell when she was a teenager; *Out of all the Charmed Ones' kids, Cassandra is the youngest of them all; *She´s a Capricorn; *Cass´ relationship with her older sister Prue is a resemblance of Prudence and Phoebe's and later Piper and Paige's relationships; *Cassandra´s Cupid Ring has a different shape from her father and sister´s ring; *It is mentioned by Prue Halliwell that the family celebrated Cass's birthday at P3; Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED Category:Witches Category:Good Beings Category:Cupids Category:Warren Category:Good Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Halliwell family